


I love you more than words could say

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [7]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I met once but never saw each other again.Then I'm on holiday with my friend in Aberystwyth, staying at his mom's B&B.We grow closer and it turns out we were meant to be together all along.This is fiction and in no way reality.Contains smut.*I had to take this down*
Series: Smutty one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	I love you more than words could say

I had to take this down because I received too much hate for it.

I'm sorry!


End file.
